1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device, a method of controlling a display device, and a program.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as a display device, a wearable display device having a function of displaying sentences is known (see JP-A-2014-56217). The device disclosed in JP-A-2014-56217 changes display attributes such as the font size or the color of characters of some characters or words in sentence data such that a user can easily grasp the contents of displayed sentence data. Accordingly, the device readably displays, for example, the sentence in a microblog.
In the device disclosed in JP-A-2014-56217, the display attributes are changed corresponding to the contents of information to be displayed such that the font size or the like of words expressing a specific field is increased. Meanwhile, in the related art, there has been no technique of performing display corresponding to external circumstances of the device or the user that uses the device.